Lady and the Tramp: The Were-Pup
by seniorcopycat
Summary: After getting attacked by a strange creature Scamp is injured and during the full moon one night he suddenly becomes a vicious werewolf like creature and attacks the town. Can Scamp's family save him or will Scamp be a monster forever?


**Lady and the Tramp: The Were-Pup**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful night in Snob Hill, a neighborhood full of rich folks with fences around their trees and lids on their trash cans, it was well known amongst many dogs. The moon above was full and shining it's light down on the fancy looking houses below, one of which, belonged to the Brown family, consisting of Jim Dear, Darling and Junior. Unlike most families they had more than one dog; Lady, Tramp, their daughters Annette, Danielle and Collette, their son Scamp and his girlfriend Angel, who was just adopted into their family recently.

At the moment, the young schnauzer-mix puppy and his Pomeranian/Chihuahua mix girlfriend were both sitting on top of the doghouse looking up towards the twinkling stars, while snuggling together closely.

"Ah… what a night…" Angel sighed.

"Yeah…" Scamp said, blissfully as Angel continued to snuggle with him.

"Still miss not having the chance to be a 'wild dog'?" Angel questioned, amused.

"Oh heck no, I like just where I am." Scamp smiled.

"Glad to hear it, tenderfoot." Angel said, happily as she kissed his cheek.

"Aw, thanks… and you know… I'm glad you could be a part of the family." Scamp told her.

"Well it's nice to have a family and yours is by far the best that I've been a part of." Angel confessed.

"Really?" Scamp asked, surprised. Angel nodded in confirmation. "Cool."

The young Pomeranian/Chihuahua mix pup then looked toward the bright moon above.

"Boy… the moon sure is bright tonight…" Angel observed.

"Yeah… makes you wanna howl, doesn't it?" Scamp smirked, playfully.

"A little…" Angel admitted, smiling suggestively as well. "Why? You want to?"

"You know me too well." Scamp said, smiling before howling at the moon loudly.

"Well, we'd better get back, Jim Dear and Dad might get worried." Scamp said, as he prepared to leave.

"Scamp following the rules… I want to believe it." Angel said, smirking slightly.

"Hey, people change." Scamp reminded her, returning her smirk as she began to follow him.

"People, yes. You; _maybe_." Angel said, almost flirtatiously.

"O yee of little faith" Scamp sighed.

They then hop off the dog house and begin to walk back into the house, but before they could they heard an odd noise coming from close by, which spooked them.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"I don't know…" Scamp said, cautiously. "Better keep moving though."

Angel and Scamp then continue their way toward the backdoor's doggie door but just before they could they heard the noise again, only louder this time.

"I don't like this…" Angel muttered, fearfully.

"You and me both." Scamp agreed.

They both stayed glued to the spot they were standing on and waited in fear before suddenly something big and hairy jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of them. It growled and showed them it's razor sharp teeth and claws. Scamp and Angel's jaws both dropped.

"Oh my gosh…" Angel breathed as she and Scamp stared at the giant beast in horror.

"Run! Run!" Scamp yelled as they both began to make tracks towards the house before the creature jumped and landed right in front of them, snarling.

"Uh-oh…" Scamp gulped, both he and Angel began to back away from it as the beast slowly approached them.

"What _is_ that?" Angel wondered, fearfully.

"I don't know… but it looks hungry!" Scamp observed as the creature growled and drooled at the sight of them.

"Scamp…" Angel whimpered.

The creature then raised its paw, revealing it's razor sharp claws and Scamp's eyes widened when he realized what he was going to and thought fast.

"Angel, look out!" he yelled, pushing her out of the way only to be smacked and scratched in the side by the creature, which left a bleeding claw mark on him.

"SCAMP!" Angel hollered in despair. She turned around in fear and saw that the beast was about to attack her as well. Then they heard loud noises from close by, this seemed to disturb the beast and caused it run off and back into the shadows. With the beast now gone, Angel rushed over to Scamp to see if he was ok.

"Scamp! Scamp, speak to me!" Angel cried as she shook his body. She then yelled. "Lady! Tramp! Come quick!"

Just then Scamp's parents; Lady and Tramp, came out the doggie door to see what all the commotion was about.

"Angel! Angel, what is it?" Tramp asked, before he noticed his injured son. "Oh no, Scamp!"

Deeply concerned, they quickly rushed over to their son who was still barely breathing and bleeding due to the cut he had received.

"Scamp! Scamp are you alright?" Lady asked, sounding very worried.

Scamp groaned, slightly as he finally came to. "I think so…"

"What happened?" Tramp questioned.

"I-I don't know! Something big… with-with _claws_ jumped out of the shadows and _attacked_ us! Scamp pushed me out of the way and…" Angel began before her voice trailed off.

Tramp looked at his injury, concerned. "Ooh, that doesn't look good, we better show Jim Dear and Darling," he told Lady.

"Right." Lady nodded. "Come on, Scamp."

Lady gently picked Scamp up via grabbing onto his collar with her teeth and began to proceed back into the house along with Tramp.

* * *

><p>Later on, after showing Scamp to Jim Dear and Darling, Jim quickly got to work on trying to fix up Scamp as best as he could using whatever medical tools he had. Both he and Darling agreed to call the vet in the morning, but for now they had to help Scamp themselves. Outside, the kitchen Angel waited patiently and with a worried look on her face, then she noticed Lady and Tramp stepping out of the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, is he ok?" Angel asked, worried.

"He's a little beat up but… he'll be fine, he just needs some rest." Tramp said.

"Can't he come in?" Angel inquired.

"Well… unfortunately he's a little too beat up to move, so Jim Dear put him back in the doghouse, plus chained him to it pretty tightly." Tramp said, glancing towards Scamp. "Guess he doesn't want to take any chances…"

Angel lowered her head, sadly but Lady comforted her. "Don't worry hon, it's only for tonight."

'Yeah, Scamp's a tough little pup, he'll be alright." Tramp added.

"But what about that creature? What if it comes back?" Angel wondered, fearfully.

"If it does, I'll protect you all no matter what." Tramp said, firmly. He then glanced at Lady and their three daughters, who had just poked their heads in. "_All_ of you."

"I know you will." Lady said, nuzzling her husband affectionately. The three girls then began to walk forward.

"So… is Scamp going to be alright?" Danielle asked.

"Not that we care." Annette stated, trying to seem cold.

"Which we don't." Collette added, also putting a façade just like Annette was, though everyone else could see right through it.

Danielle walked a little closer and could see Scamp sighing and sadly going inside the doghouse.

"He seems kinda lonely…" she observed. Everyone looked toward the doghouse as well.

"Yes… I think your right… I'm gonna go check on him." Lady said as she headed out toward the backyard.

"Ok, but be careful." Tramp told her, concerned.

"I will." Lady assured him as she kept walking. As that happened, Tramp noticed that Angel was staying behind and glancing away sadly.

"Aren't you going with her?" Tramp asked Angel.

"No… I can't… I can't face him right now… this is my fault…" Angel said, feeling guilty.

"We already told you; it isn't." Tramp reminded her. "It could have happened to any of us."

"Yet it happened to _him_… he didn't deserve it…" Angel sighed.

"I know, no one does… but things happen… all we can do is try to deal." Tramp said, sagely. Angel looked up at the Tramp, inspired and smiled, comforted by his words.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in the doghouse, Scamp was lying down inside the little house that he used to consider a prison trying to get some shut eye, but the throbbing pain in his injury made it difficult for him. He touched it with his paw a bit and winced when he felt a surge of pain coming from it.<p>

"Scamp?"

Scamp then looked up and saw his mother approaching him. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." Lady replied. "You were injured pretty badly."

"Mom, I'm fine." Scamp stated.

"_No_, you're _not_, you have a large claw mark on your side!" Lady stated, firmly. "It may have stopped bleeding _now_ but…"

"Mom, calm down!" Scamp urged her. "Your overreacting."

"No I am being your Mother, now do you need anything?" Lady asked him. "A warm blanket perhaps?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Scamp assured her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" Lady asked her son, stroking his head with her paw and still looking very worried about him.

"Huh? Who me? Yeah. Yeah, I told you Mom, I'm fine… don't worry." Scamp tried to assure her.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to." Lady stated, firmly.

"Yeah, I know…" Scamp said with a chuckle.

"Now where does it hurt?" Lady asked she looked over him closely.

"Mom!" Scamp protested.

"I'm sorry! Just wanted to make sure you're ok." Lady defended.

"Sorry, it's just… sensitive." Scamp shrugged.

"Oh…" Lady said, lowering her head. "I'm sorry Scamp."

"Not your fault, Mom." Scamp assured her.

"Yes, it is, I should have been there…" Lady said, feeling guilty.

"Hey, I'd much rather it was _me_ instead of _you_… or Angel." Scamp told her.

"I could say the same thing." Lady confessed.

"Ah, don't say that Mom." Scamp told her. "At least it's all over now."

"Hmm, yes, I supposed your right but…" Lady began.

"Mom, I'll be fine so… you can stop babying me… alright…?" Scamp panted with a weak but assuring smile.

Lady sighed. "Alright… but if you need anything… just call."

"Ok… goodnight." Scamp said.

"Goodnight." Lady repeated, sadly as she turned and began to walk back to the house, leaving Scamp to try to get himself to sleep.

Later that night, the moon was still shining in the sky and bellow a young pup was lying in the doghouse attempting to get to sleep but was unable to, due to his injury and illness.

"Ugh… still can't sleep… wish I had some sheep to count…" Scamp groaned. He then noticed the moon shining brightly in the sky. "Boy, the moon sure is bright tonight."

Just then he noticed the claw mark on his side start to glow but before he could say anything about it agonized yells suddenly escaped him as he clapped both paws on his head, caught in the grip of a seizure. He fell down in the doghouse and groaned.

"What's… _happening_?" Scamp asked, groaning in pain.

He then began to roll back and forth on the ground, trying futilely to find any relief from the spasms that are wracking his body. It wasn't long before he was writhing and babbling madly in a huddled position, then one eye popped wide open, the iris and pupil closing to a pinpoint, and the cries took on a new, savage tone as his claws grew and his back paws became broad, hairy feet. His collar also snaps and flies off his neck as the body grows out of proportion; the gritted teeth become large and sharp fangs in a snarling animal mouth.

Outside the Brown family house, now under the full moon in a clear night sky, the sound of Scamp insane, senseless animal gibbering can be heard all the way from the other side of the establishment. This gave way to a single, deep and ear piercing long howl.


End file.
